Afin de préserver le passé
by Kinoto-Tsubasa
Summary: L'histoire se déroule après le premier film d'IE. / Après le match contre l'équipe Ogre, il est temps pour Kanon et ses compagnons de voyage de rentrer. Or, il y a un petit problème... c'est qu'ils ne vont pas pouvoir le faire...


Afin de préserver le passé

Disclaimer : les personnages d'IE et IE appartiennent à Level-5.

Pfiou, j'ai passé 3 mois sans (vraiment) aller sur fanfiction et maintenant j'ai une tonne de fics à lire ! ^^

J'ai pris une résolution : écrire autant de fics françaises que de fics anglaises (que j'ai déjà écrites) ! Je commence sérieusement à perdre l'habitude d'écrire des histoires en français donc il faut que je me reprenne en main. (En plus vu le nombre de fautes que je fais en anglais, c'est la meilleure option pour le moment... lol)

Enfin bref... L'histoire se passe juste après le premier film d'Inazuma Eleven. Ce n'est pas comme si je spoilais beaucoup de choses dans ma fic mais quand même... Si vous ne l'avez pas vu et si vous ne voulez pas que je vous raconte ce qui se passe en quelques mots, arrêtez de lire !

Si vous ne l'avez pas vu et si vous voulez continuer à lire, disons que Kanon (descendant d'Endou) vient du futur avec quelques compagnons (des saisons 2 et 3) afin d'aider l'équipe d'Endou (de la saison 1) à se battre contre l'équipe Ogre, venant du futur dans le but de détruire le football à travers une défaite d'Endou...

Si vous l'avez vu, eh bien... Faites comme vous voulez !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Introduction : Rester dans le passé ?

- Oui on a gagné le match !

- On a réussi Capitaine, on a finalement réussi !

- Je crois que je vais en pleurer de joie !

Sur le terrain, les cris de joie fusaient dans tous les sens autour d'Endou qui tenait le trophée dans ses mains. Ses compagnons de lutte ne pouvaient s'empêcher de vouloir toucher le trophée. C'était le plus beau jour de leur vie après tout…

Un petit groupe, composé de six personnes, s'était maintenu à l'écart pour les laisser profiter de leur victoire. Ils contemplaient avec un sourire non dissimulé la joie que l'équipe manifestait.

- Bon, je pense qu'on devrait s'en aller, non ? proposa Kanon en se tournant vers les personnes qu'il a amenées.

Fidio, Tobitaka, Hiroto, Fubuki et Toramaru acquiescèrent à contre cœur à l'idée de se séparer de leurs amis. Même s'ils allaient les rencontrer dans quelques semaines ou dans quelques mois, ils ne faisaient pas partis de leur temps. Ils se rassemblèrent donc autour de Kanon, en attendant qu'il programme la machine à voyager dans le temps située dans sa montre.

Le fait qu'ils s'étaient maintenus à l'écart attira l'attention du capitaine des Raimon qui trouvait qu'il n'y avait pas autant de monde que prévu sur le terrain.

- Vous allez vous en aller ? demanda Endou d'un air malheureux lorsqu'il comprit qu'ils allaient partir.

- Oui grand-père ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu reverras tes amis dans pas longtemps, le rassura son petit-fils.

- Oui Capitaine, on se reverra ! ajoutèrent Toramaru et Fubuki.

- Endou-kun, on rejouera au football ensemble ! s'exclama Hiroto.

- Capitaine, à bientôt, dit simplement Tobitaka.

- Mamoru, rendez-vous au tournoi international, d'accord ? dit Fidio.

Sous le regard de ses amis, Kanon tapota rapidement sur la machine accrochée à son poignet afin de programmer les coordonnées temporelles. Il attendit un petit clignotement, signifiant que les données ont bien été rentrées, avant d'hocher la tête en direction de ses compagnons de voyage. C'est en regardant en arrière une derrière fois qu'ils s'apprêtèrent à partir.

Ils attendirent quelques secondes, des secondes qui commencèrent à s'écouler de plus en plus lentement… jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'aperçurent que rien ne s'était passé. Ils étaient toujours là, debout autour de Kanon, dans le stade de foot, l'équipe d'Endou à quelques mètres d'eux. Ils se regardèrent tour à tour pendant un moment, l'air incrédule, avant de laisser leurs yeux se poser sur Kanon. Paniqué, celui-ci regarda sa montre et recommença à appuyer frénétiquement sur les boutons.

Après quelques tentatives, il se figea. Il releva les yeux en prenant un air grave, comme s'il voulait annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Je … Je crois qu'on ne va pas pouvoir rentrer… balbutia-t-il d'une voix faible.

- ... Q-Quoi ?

* * *

C'est maintenant que je m'aperçois que les alinéas n'apparaissent pas...

Bon, l'introduction est un peu courte, c'est vrai... Mais ce n'est qu'une intro !

Je peux mettre du shonen-ai ou pas dans l'histoire (la fin sera un peu différente selon les cas je pense...). Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, si vous voulez !

PS : Au fait, je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce titre donc je risque de le changer entre-temps !

Allez, à la prochaine !


End file.
